


If I find love, it's a rainbow day

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Huaka'i Kula (Field Trip), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, i only write fic where everyone gets their happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: “Oh, Lucy!” Danny says, and takes his hand back so he can point at Steve, who feels this is a little unjust, because he hasn’t even done anything. Danny’s face has cleared completely and his eyebrows are up as far as they go. “Aloha Girl Lucy. You’re the one that wanted to marry Steve when she grew up.”Lucy turns a little red, but she’s also laughing again.In which Steve and Danny go grocery shopping, run into an old acquaintance, learn something new about Grace and are disgustingly happily married, in no particular order.





	If I find love, it's a rainbow day

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched 3x10 (Huaka i’Kula, the Aloha Girls camping trip episode with an extremely adorable Steve who wants to teach these little girls survival skills, because they need to know how to gut a pig, Danny, it’s important!) and this coda-ish thing came rolling out. I’ve always wondered how the lives of side characters turn out after Five-0 is done with their case, so here’s an extremely fluffy, plotless something that connects to that.
> 
> The title is a line from _Rainbow Day_ , a song by Luka Bloom. It doesn’t have a lot to do with the fic probably, but I thought it was cute, and, I mean, _rainbow_. That just works on so many levels. 🌈

Steve is perusing the cookie selection when someone taps him lightly on the shoulder. He turns around, still holding the box of chocolate chip cookies that he was reading the back of. Usually he would go for something a little healthier to trick Danny into eating more fiber while complaining loudly about the treacherous deception of raisins, but Charlie forgot to call yesterday from his college dorm on the mainland, so Danny deserves something sugary sweet.

The person who tried to draw Steve’s attention is a blond woman. She looks to be in her mid-twenties, definitely not over thirty yet. “Steve McGarrett?” she asks, with a slightly excited smile that suggests she knows the answer.

He scans her for any weapons out of habit. Unless she plans to swing her shopping basket with diapers and baby food at him, she checks out. “Yes, that’s me,” he says, still wary of this stranger who knows him by name. “I’m sorry, have we met?”

“We have, but I’m not surprised you don’t remember. It was, oof, seventeen years ago, I think? And only once. After that, my mom pulled me out of the Girl Scouts.”

The Girl Scouts are a big hint, but something in the back of his brain started going ‘aha!’ when she said seventeen years ago. “Wait,” he says, and she does, as he takes her in. That face, the blond hair – he remembers her very clearly, from one long night and morning in the jungle where his heart almost stopped about a dozen times because a guy called Ron kept waving a gun around and she was just a little kid. “Lucy? From the Aloha Girls?”

“Yes!” She beams at him, and yes, this is definitely little Lucy. She’s not so little anymore – she’s grown taller than Danny – but he thinks her smile is the same. She looked at him just like this after it was all over, when Danny and he came out of the jungle and found Chin waiting there with her.

“Wow,” he says, grinning back. “That’s- Wow. How are you?”

“I’m good,” she announces, with enthusiasm that almost makes him laugh. He understands why she was excited now; he hasn’t thought much about that disastrous camping trip for years, but now that she’s right in front of him, he’s more than a little glad to see her happy and healthy and all grown up. She lifts her basket, jostling the baby food. “I’m a mom now, actually. Twin girls.”

“Wow,” he repeats, because he can’t seem to stop. “That’s great, congratulations. Will they be joining the Aloha Girls?”

She takes his teasing with good humor. “I still have a few years left to decide. My mom would freak if she found out, but I’m tempted to sign them up anyway. I’m a lawyer when I’m not on mom duty, so I’ll take my way out of it somehow, and I did learn more there than I ever thought I would.”

She keeps smiling at him, and he keeps grinning back. They’re interrupted when someone drives a shopping cart into Steve’s back, not with a lot of force, but enough that he jumps. 

“Hey,” Danny says, leaning his arms on the handle of the cart. “You didn’t return from your cookie expedition, so I figured your brain had snapped at the thought of so much sugar in one place and I’d have to come rescue you.”

Steve gives the cart a little push from his end so that Danny has to take a step back with the momentum of it. Not that it deters Danny at all, because without batting an eye he rolls forward again until the metal wiring of the cart’s front is pressed to Steve’s thigh. Steve doesn’t want to behave like too much of a child in front of Lucy, so he lets it be for now. “That’s very thoughtful of you,” he tells Danny. “I’m fine, though. I just ran into an old acquaintance, kind of.”

“You and your thousands of acquaintances,” Danny grouses. He looks to Lucy and takes her in. “I’m very sorry to hear you somehow know Steve. My condolences. Did you meet in a jungle or a desert, perhaps? It’s a favorite place of his to make new friends.”

“A jungle sounds about right, yes,” Lucy says, laughing. Steve is glad she seems to enjoy Danny’s inhospitable personality. He can’t believe this man used to accuse _him_ of bulldozing right over social conventions. 

Danny squints at Lucy. The jungle comment seems to have shaken something loose under his tightly gelled hair. “Huh. Say, were you by any chance friends with a Grace Williams, when you were about this tall?” Danny indicates the height of the shopping cart, which is overdoing it a little, but it gets the point across all the same.

Lucy nods and offers him her hand, which Danny shakes with his usual strong grip. “Yes, right on the mark, Mr. Williams. I’m Lucy. I was invited to a couple of Grace’s birthday parties before we lost touch.”

“Oh, Lucy!” Danny says, and takes his hand back so he can point at Steve, who feels this is a little unjust, because he hasn’t even done anything. Danny’s face has cleared completely and his eyebrows are up as far as they go. “Aloha Girl Lucy. You’re the one that wanted to marry Steve when she grew up.”

Lucy turns a little red, but she’s also laughing again.

“You what?” Steve asks. Over his surprise, he grows aware that he’s still holding the box of chocolate chip cookies. 

“Did Grace tell you that?” Lucy asks.

“Yes, she did. I’m sorry about that.” Danny grins at her. “If I remember correctly, though, I told her we wouldn’t hold it against you, so there you go.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

Steve is feeling a little left out, so he puts the cookies in the shopping cart. Both Danny and Lucy’s attention is drawn to his movement – Danny appears appreciative of Steve’s choice in baked goods, but Lucy’s eyes catch on his hand. He looks at it himself, a little confused, until realizes that she must be looking at his ring. It’s been sitting there for years now, and it’s not that he takes it for granted, it’s just that its presence is as natural to him as breathing.

“Oh man,” Lucy sighs. “I see I’m too late. My ten-year-old heart would have been broken.”

Danny waves a hand around, and it happens to be the one with his matching gold band. “Ah, yeah. I’m afraid you’re about a decade late, there.”

“Nine years, eight months and twelve days,” Steve amends.

Danny checks his watch. “And about two hours, I’d say. I’d give you the minutes and seconds, too, but I think you should refer back to Steve for that.”

She really shouldn’t. He was too overwhelmed that entire day to think about seconds, except in terms of how many he would get to spend with Danny during the rest of their lives.

“Wow,” Lucy says. Her eyes have gone a little wide, and the nature of her amusement seems to have changed. Where before she was laughing with them or at herself, now he gets the impression that she’s thinking of some in joke that he’s not privy to. “I should be congratulating the two of you, then?”

Danny shrugs and gestures with his left hand again, palm up this time. It’s like he’s deliberately showing off every angle of his ring, and Steve finds he likes that thought a lot. “I mean,” Danny is saying, “after nine years the honeymoon phase is kind of over, but sure, it’s always nice to hear that people don’t think I made the biggest mistake of my life when I tied myself to this goof.”

“You’re a goof,” Steve bats back, grinning so widely it almost hurts.

Steve lives for the way Danny tilts his head and rears back just a little a bit, bringing his entire body in on this portrayal of supposed indignation. “Really, that’s your comeback? That’s brilliant, babe, thank you.”

Lucy has a hand clasped over her mouth. Steve is worried for a moment, until he realizes she hasn’t stopped breathing randomly, but with how badly she’s trying to suppress giggles.

“What’s up?” he asks. He knows Danny can be hilarious if he wants, but a little harmless bickering doesn’t usually have this effect on people who barely even know them.

“I’m sorry,” she says, still half from behind her hand, “it’s just- How did Grace react when she found out you were getting married?”

Danny frowns. “I believe she was very happy, and I would hope she still is. Why?”

“She would be.” Lucy shakes her head, and then straightens, drops her hand and manages to mostly get her face under control. She grabs the handle of her shopping basket with both hands. “When I told her I was marrying Steve, she said I could only do it if I let her dad have first dibs.”

Steve whips his head around to Danny. Danny looks shocked, to the point where his body is almost completely still while he lets this sink in. It’s a real emotion, instead of one he gleefully exaggerates for effect.

“Ho,” he says, “but Grace was, what, ten, at the time?” He meets Steve’s eyes. “We weren’t even dating yet, back then.”

“Of course it’s possible that she was making stuff up,” Lucy assures him, a little apologetic. And she’s right, it’s possible, but it doesn’t sound like Grace at all, and Steve knows Danny knows that, and that Danny knows he knows it, too.

“Aw,” Steve says. He feels like he might never stop grinning when he watches Danny pre-emptively direct his eyes at the heavens for support over whatever Steve will say. “You had it so bad for me that even your ten-year-old knew. That’s cute, Danno.”

“We’re married, Steven. Everyone on this island knows I love you, and so do a fair number of people outside of it.”

“Good.” He uses his hip to put a little more pressure on his end of the shopping cart. Not enough to risk throwing Danny off balance again, but enough that he’ll notice, which is the next best thing right now, while they’re too far apart for any touch to come across as even slightly casual. 

Danny’s eyes go soft in response. He doesn’t have to call Steve a goof again out loud for Steve to know he’s thinking it.

“Hey,” Lucy says. Steve feels a tad guilty for ignoring her, but she just seems amused. “I think I have to get going. I told my boyfriend I’d be back within half an hour, but tell Grace I said hi, okay?”

“Sure,” Danny promises, but Steve knows he’ll probably be the one who gets to share this story. Grace alternates which one of them she calls because she usually ends up speaking to both of them on speaker anyway, and it’s his turn again. 

“We will,” Steve assures her, too. “It was nice to see you again. It’s really good to know you’re doing so well for yourself.”

After another round of goodbyes and a promise to tell Grace to look Lucy up online if she wants to catch up, Lucy smiles at them one last time and moves on with her basket and diapers. She waves at them as she rounds the corner to the next aisle.

“God,” Danny sighs, when Lucy has disappeared from sight. His shoulders drop about an inch. “We’re getting old, you and me.”

“We’re not old,” Steve says on reflex, because there are some things he’s thought to himself so often over the years that they’re a little hard to unlearn.

“Babe, our kids and all their friends are grown-ups and your hair is more salt than pepper nowadays.”

“Okay,” Steve allows. “So maybe we’re a little old.” He steps away from the shopping cart that was still in contact with his thigh with the intention to go around to Danny’s end, but Danny starts waving him aside, out of the way of their cart. Steve does as he’s told, a little bemused. “Why the sudden hurry?”

“You were the one who just pointed out that we’re not getting any younger. I want to spend more of my remaining years with you on our couch and less of them in a supermarket.” Danny gets their cart moving again, mission-oriented.

Steve watches him pass by and then trails after him, heart feeling too big for his chest. “Hey Danny?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to go camping? I know a nice secluded spot where we haven’t been for seventeen years.”

Danny stops so abruptly that Steve runs right into his back. It’s great, because it makes Steve laugh and is at the same time a great excuse to put his hands on Danny. 

“You know damn well how I feel about camping,” Danny grumbles, but Steve is not too worried, because he also slips his left hand over Steve’s on his hip. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Yes, you do,” Steve counters, unshakable in his certainty. He moves his fingers on Danny’s hip so their rings clink together, and then starts pushing Danny, guiding him forward and narrowly avoiding stepping on his heels. Danny’s protest is vocal, but it’s mixed with laughter as they stumble past the cookies together, on their way to all the seconds that make up the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please consider dropping a comment to let me know what you thought. They make me Steve-when-he's-married-to-Danny levels of happy. ❤
> 
> I'm on Tumblr (as long as it still lives) as [itwoodbeprefect](https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com), or with my exclusively H50 sideblog as [five-wow](https://five-wow.tumblr.com).


End file.
